1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a processor system for low power consumption while satisfying a required processing capability.
2. Description of the Related Art
A low-power consuming mobile device powered by a battery has been demanded. The mobile device includes processors for performing various processes such as relating to Internet connection, digital TV watching, and motion replay, and power consumption in the mobile device increases in proportion to an increase in circuit size or in process number. On this account, for example, in the invention described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-110063, in order to reduce power consumption of processors represented by CPU or MPU, supply of the clock signals to the processor is controlled in accordance with loads of the corresponding processor.
However, by only controlling supply of clock signals to the processor, it is difficult to reduce power consumption greatly while satisfying a required processing capability.